When she needed them
by big glee famanic
Summary: Rose had gotten sick. When she tells him what Jackie and a few other men had did to her as a child what will the doctor do? Well get one of the old doctors to go and get Rose before it happens of course. What could possibly go wrong with This plan?
1. Finding out and the plan

When she needed them.

One night Rose had gotten sick and didn't tell the doctor. He finds her 3 days after hiding in her room. Why didn't she tell him? Find out here.

* * *

(Rose age 5)

Rose woke up feeling really dizzy and cold. She got up and grabbed a thermometer seeing that she had a Fever. "Mummy." She called out to Jackie. Her mum came in the room scowling. "What?" She asked annoyed. "I'm sick." Rose whimpered. Jackie just felt her daughters head and rolled her eyes. "Just make some tea." She said. Rose whimpered when she tried to stand up. The week before her mums boyfriend locked her in a closet and she had sprained her ankle trying to climb in the air vents. When she couldn't stand up Jackie laughed. "I forgot you were a bad girl yesterday. You should still be in your room you little brat. My god Rose you are so stupid. You can't do anything right." Jackie said laughing to her self.

* * *

(present day. With tenth doctor)

Rose woke up from her dream, though it wasn't a dream or a nightmare it was a memory. She tried to get up but she was way to dizzy to try. She stopped trying knowing she had a fever and that her Doctor was doing something or was asleep. She wouldn't tell him even if he wasn't busy she wouldn't want to get in the way. She thought back to when the ninth Doctor took her to see her dad. She had proved her mum right. All she ever did was get I to trouble. She was surprised that the Doctor kept her around. She fell back asleep visiting another memory.

* * *

(3 days after dream)

The doctor was looking around the TARDIS looking for Rose. He hasn't Sean her since they had been in Petes world (as he called it) and he was getting worried. He knocked on her bedroom door earning a cough in response. The Doctor oppened the door seeing a very sick Rose. "Oh Rose." He said before sitting on her bed. "Rose why didn't you call for me?" He asked her. "Didn't want to be a bad girl." Rose said automatically. "What?" The Doctor asked. Rose woke up more realizing what she said she covered her mouth. "Rose what do you mean 'be a bad girl'?" The Doctor asked. "It's nothing Doctor." Rose said. "Rose it is something now I am going to take you to the afermary room in the TARDIS and after I see what's wrong with you i want you to tell me what's wrong." The Doctor told her. Rose nodded as the Doctor picked her up. He just found that she has a fever he let out his breath. "Rose what did you mean by be a bad girl now?" The Doctor asked. "My mum told me whenever I bugged her because i was sick that I was a bad girl." Rose said. The doctor just held her close to him when she said that. "You know that I wont say that right?" He asked her. She nodded before she started crying lightly. "Rose there is more isnt there?" He asked. "My mums boyfriends would lock me in a closet or a cupboard when I didnt listen to them... They would tell me I was stupid. I had a learning disorder when I was young and they would tell me I wasnt worth nothing and that I couldn't do anything right." Rose said. The Doctor remember when Rose has said something about not doing anything right and he had agreed. "Oh Rose." He whispered.

* * *

(a few hours later.)

Rose had told him everything. Including one of her mums boyfriend had molested her at the age of 7. She had been mentely beaten down ever since she was 2 and physical beetened from ages 10-15. She told him her mum stopped when she got her job at the mall. The Doctor new that he needs to somehow get nine to ather talk to her before he regenerates or he needs to get here now._ I can contact nine now. His Rose is with her mum for the weekend. He can talk to her._

"Please do so old girl." Ten whispered.

* * *

(With nine.)

**Doctor I need you to go to Tens ship now. **"Why?" The ninth doctor asked. **Ten needs you to talk to his Rose. He will explaine. **"Ok." Nine agreed knowing it has to do with Rose. He ran out of his TARDIS to see another TARDIS across the street. "Thanks for coming." Ten said to him. Nine nodded as he walked in. "What's wrong with Rose?" He asked. He looked in Tens eyes seeing guilt. Ten explained everything Rose had told him about her past and once he told him about the 'she was told she was worth nothing and can't do anything right' part Nine new why he was brought here to talk to her. "Where is she?" He asked. "Rose can you please come out some one wants to tall to you." Ten called. When Rose came out and saw Nine standing there she ran into his arms crying her eyes out. Nine just sighed knowing when he gets back he was going to talk to Rose about it. "Rose I am so sorry. I never meant it when I said those things. I was just mad it isn't true you are worth so much. You are brilliant and if I could I would stop those things from happening. I would take you from her the day it started." Nine said. Ten looked a him smiling. Rose looked up at them looking a little confused. "What are you thinking?" She asked them a little worried. "We can." Whispered the doctors together. "Rose do you know what day it started?" He asked. "Um a little after I was 2 probably a week why?" She asked. Nine looked at her before he left. "We are going to save you." The doctor said. The TARDIS sent a signal to the 8th and 11th Doctors TARDIS telling it to explain to him what he needs to do. "Rose if you get raised on the TARDIS you might get 2 hearts so you can live as long as us. Though you have 2 right now. Anyways we are going to save you and you are not going to remember anything that has happened because it wouldn't have happened." Ten explained to her. Rose nodded before whispering. "Please do it."

* * *

Ok so this is a multi chapter. Originally they would just have to talk and you know get her to calm down but I want her to live happily. they all will remember why they have her. 8 will only be used to help get her so the plan will work. So they are pretty much raising Rose but she will know that they aren't her dad. So yeah there might be fluff latter in the story but not I till way later. So review


	2. Chapter 2 getting her home

So 8 and 11 will go get Rose. Well 8 will get Rose 11 will just yell at Jackie. I needed 11 because I can't write for 8 I just don't know his personality at all. So please enjoy the plan that goes wrong a few times.

* * *

(All 4 doctors)

Eight and Eleven showed up about an hour after the signal was sent. "What's this big problem?" Eleven asked. Nine looked at a sleeping Rose before looking back to them. Eight was drawn over to Rose and he sat next to her. "She is so sad." He said. "That's why we need you two." Ten explained. Eleven understood because he remembers what Rose had said. "Who is she?" Eight asked. "This is Rose Tyler." Nine said. "She is one of the only companions we fall in love with." Eleven explained. Nine and Ten started talking about what they wanted to do. Eight new that he was just was needed to take 15 month Rose Tyler in his TARDIS. It seamed simple enough but as the other 3 doctors new it wouldn't be that simple to get her.

"I'm going to miss her." Nine whispered. "I thought you were staying." Ten said. "I am but I am going to miss my Rose." Nine explained. Ten nodded before sitting on the other side of Rose. He new that they where never going to see this Rose again but they new it was for the best. "We are never going to get her that red bicycle." Ten said laughing. "No we will get it for her. We are going to spoil her rotten." Eleven said.

Ten laughed realizing it was true. He would do anything this girl asked. "No I will not spoil her." Nine said. "Says the one who told her that her wish is your command." Ten and Eleven both said. "Is there a reason why 8 has to be the one to take her?" Eleven asked. "Yeah i. You take her them it would be in our future not past. Thus Rose would still be here and still remember." Ten explained. "So why is she asleep?" Eleven asked. "She would freak out if she suddenly started to disappear making it extremely painful for her. And if we talked to her now we would just want to keep her here." Nine said.

An hour latter the 8th and 11th doctor jumped into 11s TARDIS they figured that as long as it is 8 taking her it would work. The two went back in time to get there Rose. The TARDIS made a noise telling them that the other 2 had made it safely and that Rose would be gone in about an hour.

* * *

(8,11)

They had made it to the day they all agreed that it would be a good time to get her. It was well after Pete died but before Jackie started dating again. They found her apartment about half an hour latter. They would have found it sooner but 11 had gotten them lost. They finally found the apartment and once they got there the Eleventh doctor was irritated. "Jackie!" He yelled knocking on the door. Eight was rolling his eyes while Eleven knocked on the door angrily. She opened the door with a mad look on her face. "Can't you read I said do not knock baby asleep." She said annoyed. "I really don't care if she was asleep. We are here to take Rose from you." Eleven said. "Why do you want her?" She asked. "We know how you are Tyler. You will just use her for men and you will just give up on her!" Eleven said.

Little did Jackie know the other man with this strange man had already taken her daughter. "Well goodbye." Eleven said after he heard the TARDIS noise. He ran back to the TARDIS before Jackie could say anything. She went back in the apartment and she went to Rose's room. She let out a scream seeing that her daughter wasn't in there.

* * *

(8,11, Rose)

They settled in the TARDIS with Rose in a carseat. Rose let out a small whimper and Eleven picked her up. They reached Ten's TARDIS seeing that the full grown Rose wasn't there. Nine walked up to them and let out a smile seeing the little girl fast asleep in Elevens arms. Eleven gave her to Nine and smiled. "I promise you I will never say those things to you again." He whispered to her. Rose made a small noise that almost sounded like she understood what he said. "I love her already." Nine said.

* * *

(9,10,11,& Rose.)

They had found a house that was outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. They didn't want to take any chances that Jackie was going to look for her. They had been taking care of Rose for about a year now and they finally git used to the whole dad thing. "Rosie boo where are you?" Ten called out. Rose made a noise letting him know she was close by.

Rose had been developing faster than a normal child. She was walking better than another child her age. She had been able to start talking faster then other children could. Rose just didn't like talking to much for some reason. "Rosie please use your words." Nine said before scooping her up. "I'm sowwy daddy." She said before she giggled. "It's ok sweetheart." Nine said. Ten walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby girl. Where were you?" Ten asked. "I was in the c-c..." She tried saying but she couldn't say counsel yet and she was getting frustrated. "She was in the counsel room." Nine said. Ten smiled before hugging Rose. "Please don't scare me like that baby." He said.

Rose smiled at him and Nine put her down. "Daddy can I go see uncle Jack?" She asked. Jack had been coming over every once and a while after they got Rose. He played the big brother/ uncle role in her life. Nine was daddy, Jack was uncle, Ten was best friend, and eleven was her papa. She liked Ten the most. No one new why but it didn't bother anyone.

Eleven walked in smiling at Rose. "Papa." She squealed out happily. "Hi Rosie." He said. "Did she behave?" He asked Nine. "She wondered off but other than that she was great." Nine said. Rose fell down and cried out in pain. "Daddy I hurt." She cried out. Nine quickly picked Rose up and rook her to the infirmary room. "Nine what's wrong with Rose?" Ten asked panicky...

* * *

Ok before anyone complains Rose is fine. I won't say what's up but she is fine. Also I can only imagine the spoil conversation. We all know Nine will spoil her rotten. And yes at one point Jackie will come back but for now they are safe. So review please.


	3. Chapter 3 zoo trip

Hello people well I am assuming at least one person was wondering what's wrong with our baby. We'll find out here.

* * *

(Rose, 9, 10, 11)

Nine read what the scans said. When nine let out a sigh in relief Ten stopped pacing. "She is ok?" Ten asked. "Yeah it was just growing pains." Nine said. Eleven, who was holding Rose, smiled at Ten. "You were worried." He stated to ten. "Well she has hardly gotten sick so it could have been bad." Ten said. "Didn't Rose tell us she got sick allot?" Nine asked. "Yeah she told me that after Christmas." Ten said. "Maybe it was just her environment." Eleven said. The TARDIS hummed and a video played on a screen.

_3 year old Rose walked over to her mum and tugged on Jackie's pant leg. "Mummy can you do a puzzle with me?" She asked. "Rose go play outside." Jackie said. "But its raining outside." Rose said with a confused tone in her voice. "Just wear a jacket then." Jackie said. _

Ten made a displeased noise and Nine just pulled Rose into a hug. "Rose we love you." Eleven said. Rose smiled up at the three men before snuggling cloister into Nines chest. "So I think we should take her to the zoo." Ten said. "Why the zoo?" Nine asked. "Well the zoo has so many interesting things and Rosie loves animals so it would be perfect." Ten said. Eleven loved the idea and Rose looked like she wanted to go also. "Ten are you sure this is for Rose not for you and Eleven?" Nine asked. "Positive." Ten said. "Fine we are going to the Zoo." Nine said.

Nine took them to a zoo on earth and it seamed that Eleven was more excited than Rose was. "Can we go see the tigers please." Eleven said. Rose giggled as she watched Eleven beg Nine to let them see the Tigers. "The tigers are across the park. We will see them later." Nine said. Ten walked back to the other holding tickets. "I got us some tour bus tickets lets go!" Ten said. They walked pass flamingos and Rose ran over to them. "Rose don't run off." Nine said running after her. "Birds." She said pointing to the flamingos. "Do you like the flamingos Rosie?" Ten asked. Rose nodded and gave them a big smile. Eleven saw some strollers that they could rent and got one. "Here we go now Rose doesn't have to walk or be held the whole time." Eleven said. "Thank you." Nine said. They walked around for a while longer before getting on the tour bus.

The tour started with the tigers ironically . **Our first part of the tour is Tiger trail.** The lady said. Eleven smiled really big when she said they would be seeing the tigers. "Look it's a tiger Rose." Eleven said. Rose giggled and smiled really big. **Can anyone spot the tigers? Well the whole right area is made for our tigers it even has two pools for them. **The tour lady said. She went on about the different plant life that the park has. Nine was happily listing to the information she was giving them. They went a bit further and they got to the hippos. "Look it's a hippo." Ten said. Rose climbed onto nines lap to see the hippo better. **This is our hippos. Now there he goes into the water. Hippos can't swim so they tend to stay in shallow water. **She told them. "Hippos can't swim?" Rose asked. "Nope." Nine said. "Can we teach them?" She asked. Ten was about to tell her yes when Nine glared at him. "Sorry baby girl we can't." Ten said.

This woman smiled at them. "Is she yours?" She asked them. "Well she is his. I'm just visiting them." Ten told the lady. Eleven smirked at him before smiling. "Yeah little Rosie wanted her daddy let her hang out with her favorite uncles today." Eleven said. Rose smiled at ten before hopping into Tens lap. "How nice." The woman said. "So where is her mother?" The lady asked. "I don't have a mommy." Rose said. Nine panicked before ten spoke up. "He adopted her after her mother loss her rights as a parent." Ten explained. "That's terrible. I would go crazy if I ever lost my child." She told them. "Anyways my name is Martha." She told them. "Hi Martha I'm Rose." Rose said. "Well it looks like the tour is over." Nine said.

They all got off and Rose got them all to buy her a stuffed animal. Rose ran around the gift shop and ran into some lady. "I'm sorry." Rose whispered. "It's fine... Rose?" She asked. "Daddy." Rose said before running off to look for them. "Daddy this lady knows my name." She said once she reached Nine. "Who baby?" He asked. She pointed to an angry looking Jackie Tyler. "You!" She screamed at Eleven. "You took my daughter from me!" She yelled. Martha pulled Jackie off of him after she jumped on him. "From what it looks like they had a valid reason for taking Rose from you" Martha said.

Security was called and Jackie tried to prove Rose was taken from her but thanks to physic paper it didn't work. "Just because you had your child taken away doesn't mean you can take away someone else's." Security told Jackie. "Who was she?" Rose asked. "Someone hopefully you will never have to see again." Nine told her.

* * *

**Things were going to smoothly I had to put Jackie in there. Also they were at the San Diego zoo. So yeah they will never go to a zoo on earth again. Review please **


End file.
